poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The battle with Angel Death and Megatrain
Here's how the battle with Angel Death and Megatrain goes in Wrath of the Country. return to the air battle as all fighters are still fighting as several of the Rebellion ships are destroyed as the main is taking heavy damage Lieutenant: Sir, our deflector shields are down to 60%! We can;t hold out much longer! Admiral: We must keep our attack formation, we can't let Angel Death and the Deceptitrains destroy the Earth! Nabooian fighters manage to shoot down more TiE Fighters as the Gold Squadron flies for one Droid battleship Gold Leader: Hit that opening! Ion torpedoes away! Gold #2: I copy Gold leader! Gold Squadron then fire Ion torpedoes which then cause the whole droid battle ship to shut down completely Sepretist Captain: Sir, we've lost engine power! Admiral then notices the shut down Droid Battleship Admiral: That battleship's disabled! (he then looks to the Star Destroyer and other battle ship next to it) Call up a Hammerhead Corvette, I have an idea! then return to the team jump in the Ghost and then to the trainbots running to the chamber Thomas: Where's Twilight? Gordon: She's not coming Thomas! We're on our own! Brian: What if this doesn't work, Alex? Alex: I will work! Gabby: I have a bad feeling about this! Ember: We're going home, Gabby! Kallus: They're firing the torpedoes. Twilight goes back Brian: Wait, where you going? Twilight: Going for that staff. Brian: Come on, we have to follow her and insure she won't get herself killed! Sylveon: Brian, wait! her they run, they bump into the royals who just came from the Chamber themselves Edd: Your highnesses! Princess Celestia: Well, what a surprise. Ed: Hey, you got the King back! Is he okay? King Solar Flare: I'm just fine. Shaken but not stirred. Eddy: We don't have time to waste, Twilight's just run into the chamber to get the staff! there were footsteps Ed: What's that? Brian: We have to get going, now! King Solar Flare: Go on without me! Princess Celestia: Huh? Father, what are you mean?! King Solar Flare: I have a score to settle with a certain arrogant monster. But I assure you, I will return safe and intact. (he then flies off) return up to the space battle as we see the Planet Shuttle within it, fighting all the fighters. Gustis: This battle is tearing the team apart! They'll never be able to succeed with all of this craziness going on! Zip: If only they wasn't more stupid fighters being sent out to fight, if only we could blow up the station to smithereens! Dazzlen: How are we on torpedoes? Shiver: We only have 4 torpedoes left, it won't be enough to level out the hangar station. Uray: (thinks really hard as he then looks at the station and then remembers something from their previous adventure) Unless, we have a bigger projectile fly straight into and set them all off! Quickly, set the coordinates for the station, and set hyperdrive to engage in 10 minutes and prepare the escape pods. Tune: Hyperdrive? But we're in the middle of a battle here! Uray: Think back, how did the Resistance destroy Snoke's ship? Dustin: Wait, you're not thinking what I think you're thinking, are you? Uray: I am. Zip: But this is our ship, if it goes in there, it'll be destroyed! Rings: It won't matter, we have our secondary one still under construction anyway. This may be the only way to give our comrades the fighting chance they need. We must do it. Uray: Alright, get the hyperdrive set and the escape pods ready now! Tune: Right away! then return to Solar Flare who is racing someone where as Death Troopers notice him but then it goes in Slow Motion as Solar Flare then stabs one with his Lightsaber and then slashes the other, and he does jumps, flips and rolls killing off Trooper-by-Trooper, and then we come to Tirek who is trying to contact the troopers he order to kill Solar Flare Tirek: Hello! Come in! Is anyone there! What happened?! a gunshot is heard as the com he's trying to use is then destroyed with a single bullet Tirek: Wha.... then slowly looks back and sees none other then Solar Flare standing there, with his pistol in hand as the barrel smokes as he extinguishes his Lightsaber No... No... You're suppose to be dead! King Solar Flare: You were too late, my daughters came for me in the nick of time. But you, on the other hand will not live to tell the tale. (slowly walks forward) All of this, will be destroyed, Ernie will be dead. All of his troopers, dead. and You, will be dead too. Tirek: Shut up! I will live to the end of this! King Solar Flare: There you go again. Your arrogant words of monologue. You honestly use that mouth of your's more than your magic or fake strength. Plus, even if you were Force Sensitive, your arrogance would lead you to your downfall. It happened to Darth Maul, it happened to Vader, it happened to Sidious, it even happened to Supreme Leader Snoke! All powerful Sith, lost because of arrogance. No matter how powerful they are, no matter how strong in the Force they are, one little slip up ends them. And the same would happen to you. After you left me in that chair after claiming you would be Force Sensitive, I actually imagined what it would be like if you were a Force User, you'd be powerful alright, but you would still lose due to Arrogance. Now, I've come to settle the score. Tirek: Go on. King Solar Flare: You, me. one-on-one. No Lightsabers, no guns, no magic, and absolutely no cheating of anykind. Using nothing but physical combat. If you;re as powerful as you think you are, then you can fight without your fancy-smancy skills. If not, then you're just a weakling altogether. Tirek: So be it. I accept. Battle" starts playing as Solar Flare then drops his Lightsaber and pistol, and stands in attack formation as Tirek does the same, before Tirek Roars in anger and leaps at Solar Flare and then kicks him, as Solar Flare going flying back as Tirek then slams his fists on the old king a few times, before picking him up and slamming him on the ground a few times, and then throws a few punches at him, as one sends Solar Flare into a wall, Tirek then grins as he thinks he won already, however, Solar Flare gets up easily and brushes himself off as he looks back at Tirek, who immediately loses his grin as Solar Flare then leaps forward and then throws a punch at Tirek, striking him in the gut. As Tirek clutches his stomach and gasps for air, but then Solar Flare upper cuts him, and then slowly starts throwing punch-after-punch to Tirek's face, as Tirek's head flies back and fourth from each strike as blood starts to fly from his mouth and then Solar Flare spins and delivers a kick to Tirek's jaw, sending him flying back onto his back as Solar Flare hovers above him as Tirek stands in deep shock, and fear. Tirek: How this possible?! You're old! King Solar Flare: Your arrogance has foiled you again, as you thought I was a frail, old stallion, but I am the most powerful Jedi that ever lived and I have not lost my strength yet. And I am certainly not weak. You were the one you failed in this one. You made the mistake of trying to murder my family and their allies. My daughters may of been foolish of how to deal with you, but I'' on the other hand, will not let some ugly, looking, fake centaur try to ruin my kingdom! (he then flies straight for Tirek as Tirek is now scared of his brains as Solar Flare then starts throwing punches, bucks, kicks, and other strikes as Tirek as we watch a montage of each blow thrown at Tirek as bruises, and some blood start to show and then Solar Flare picks up Tirek by the tail and spins him around before slamming him on the ground] Tirek: (now in true fear and afraid) Darth Maul Have, mercy. Please! Please! King Solar Flare: I may be merciful to most of the beings I fight, but evil psychopaths never deserve mercy as they always get their end. And if I wanted to, I'd kill you. But I'm not. Tirek: Huh? King Solar Flare: But I ''will give a punchline! (he then backs up a little bit before charging at Full speed as he spreads his wings and starts soaring at Tirek as it goes in slow motion as Solar Flare then delivers one super strong swing, and then we watch as his hoof collides with Tirek's face as blood and a few teeth fly out of his mouth, and then it goes to normal as Tirek is sent flying back] Tirek: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! [he then slams into a cliff wall with a powerful BAM!! as the cliff wall vibrates from the force of impact as an impact creator in the shape of Tirek is left as Tirek slowly falls to the ground, groans in deep pain and but falls back down, unconscious.] Flare then brushes himself off as he then fixes his crown before staring at Tirek King Solar Flare: You'll meet your end soon. Now, to help my family destroy that Angel Death. (he then uses the Force to grab his Lightsaber and pistol and then flies off, leaving Tirek laying there, out cold) Have to Go" begins playing then return to the others who are running to the chamber Thomas: (Notices them.) Guys, quick! Get in here! TIE: Yes, Miss Sparkle! they run inside the chamber, the hexagon hits the chamber and makes it fly off Brian: Whoa! Sylveon: Ah! Twilight: Ah! all slide down, but then they stop and slowly start to float back up Brian: What the? as they float back up, above is none other than Solar Flare, using the Force to hold them. And then they get caught in the vines and they land on the floor TIE: Twilight, grab the staff! Brian: it There it is! Go get it! then Ernie and Adagio jump in and get their lightsabers Ernie: Give me cleaning anyday! Shining Armor: Go, Twily! begin dueling them as Twilight runs to the staff, but Angel Death notices her Angel Death: snarls Megatrain! Kill her! Gordon: Twilight, go, we'll cover you! begin battling Megatrain TIE: Hold on, I'll stop the time! Megatrain Bull: You're getting you're head blown off, Megatrain! at the freeze bubble around him Suck my gun, you son of a gun! hit Megatrain as the bubble pops Megatrain: roars Percy takles Megatrain, but he flips him over. And is about to kill him with his lightsaber, but Thomas cuts off his arm. But Megatrain Force chokes him with his other arm Megatrain: You should have killed Percy and Sparkle. And you could have ruled by our side! Thomas: That was never gonna happen. face mask unfolds and he spits in Megatrain's eye Megatrain: GAAH!!! Then Thomas splits in him 2 finally ending the Deceptitrain leader we view the cabin of a hammerhead corvette Captain: Corvette 5, locked on target! Prepare for impact. ship flies next to the droid battleshipand then slamsright into it as droids jolt from the impact Captain: Sunlight thrusters, full power! pilot thend throws the throttle to full power as the Corvette slowly starts pushing the battleship straight for the Star Destroyer and other battleship Imperial Officer: REVERSE ENGINES, FULL POWER!! it was too late as the battleship smashes into the other Star Destroyer as the crew inside all scream as the battleship completely destroys the Star Destroyer as they both start going down. return to the chamber as the others continue dueling it out but then Twilight Force Leaps and reaches out and then grabs the staff Twilight: I got it! then suddenly the chamber breaks loose from the vines and it's zero gravity inside the chamber becomes weightless as they fall, and in the meantime, Percy then grabs Hunter and kills him, and Willy grabs Starsmoke and kills him Bull: I'm going weightless! Weightless! Brian: Twilight, grab my hand! Spike: Don't let go of the staff!] then throws Twilight up with the Force giving her a chance to reclaim the staff again, while Thomas is confronting Angel Death as he attacks her Thomas: Angel Death, get off of my planet! Angel Death: You traitor! him with Force Lightning Thomas: I'm no traitor, you used me, and I have someone I'd like you to meet. Say hello to my best friend, Percy! then floats behind Angel Death as he then takes out his Lightsaber and throws it, as it ignites, the blade then goes straight through Angel Death's chest Angel Death: AAAAAHHHHH!!!!! he drives the saber up and cuts her in two Percy: No one corrupts my best friend! we come to Peter, Celaeno, Ernie, Brian, Sylveon, and Adagio Ernie: Peter in slow motion Peter: Ernie in slow motion then draws his saber and he gets ready to kill Peter with it, but then Celaeno pushes herself from the wall and flies towards Ernie just As Ernie starts to swing his saber, but then in the mid-swing, Calaeno swings her Darksaber and in one swift blow, cuts Ernie's Lightsaber in 2, as the kyber crystal bursts from being cut, As Ernie is sent flying back as Peter then grabs his head, and then twists it and then Calaeno cuts if off Ernie: ARGH!!! Calaeno puts her Darksaber away and draws her 2 blaster pistols and then fires as the laser bolts strike Ernie in the chest Ernie: AAAAH!!!! Peter kicks Ernie down as he flies onto the floor as we come to Sylveon and Brian still dueling Adagio as Brian [[Category:Hiatt Grey] Category:Stuingtion Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures Chronicles